Over the Hedge, KH style
by Heart Keeper
Summary: It's Over the Hedge with Kingdom Hearts characters. Dedicated to CaptainSoraSparrow who gave me the idea.


I know I know I know. I've got a whole other story to work on but I just couldn't pass this idea up. Thanks to CaptainSoraSparrow, I've decided to do Over the Hedge KH style. I should mention though that if you've read Demyx's Boomerang Adventure, only Axel and Demyx will stay in the RJ and Hammy roles. Larxene and Roxas will be different characters. I tried to match everyone's personality to their roles and I think I did a good job.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Over the Hedge, or any of the brands created for Over the Hedge.

**Over the Hedge, KH Style**

**Chapter one: How to Bearly Escape**

Clink, clink, clink. The sound of coins being put into the park vending machine broke the silence of the night as well as the sound of the buttons being pressed. The prize, a single bag of Cheese Nachos, was pushed forward inch by inch to take the plunge and satisfy the hungry customer when…It got stuck. After a few kicks in the vain hope that the bag would come free, costumer stuck his paw inside the dispenser and started to crawl up inside. Unable to reach the bag, the raccoon got out of the vending machine and started to poke around in his bag of tricks and pulled out a grabbing toy like the ones with animal heads on it (this one had a crocodile head). Sticking it inside the vending machine, the raccoon tried to get the corner of the bag only to fail (and break a perfectly good tool in the process). Not one to be foiled by a set back or two, the hungry animal tried throwing a boomerang (AN: Yes the evil boomerang is back.) at the machine to no success. After more kicking and punching, the machine proved just how evil it really was and shut down leaving the raccoon with no food. Instead the reflection of a cave high up (by a small animal's stand point) on a small cliff face and across the street appeared in the glass.

"Hmmm," the raccoon thought out loud. "Saix." A few more minutes and he changed his mind. "No bad idea, bad idea." His growling stomach gave a second opinion. Giving a resigned sigh; he made his way across the road, pulled out a toy fishing rod, and cast it at the cave mouth. Feeling it latch onto a tree root, the raccoon reeled himself to the cave entrance and pressed himself against the rock wall. He jumped slightly at a bear about to eat him when he saw it was just a picture on one of the many "Don't Feed the Bears" signs that Saix had been collecting. Ignoring the broken signs, the raccoon made his way inside. Not five feet into the cave he hit pay dirt as the humans say. Three different bags of chips were lying on the ground, just begging to be opened and their contents devoured. He quickly scooped them up and went to leave when he caught site of the mother load of snacks: Saix's hibernation store. Dropping the three measly chip bags, the raccoon walked towards the pile of goodies as if in a trance. Suddenly a great bear, its face scarred in such a way that they formed an X across the bridge of its nose rose up and roared. The frightened raccoon jumped back and prepared to be a late hibernation snack when the bear dropped down a centimeter from the raccoon and snored. Grabbing a ping-pong paddle from his bag, the raccoon used it to swing over the bear and landed safely…on empty pie pans. The loud crashing as the raccoon, by shear bad luck, kept stepping on them was sure to wake the bear up and when it didn't the raccoon was sure this was his lucky night.

"Just take what you need," he said as he once again beheld the glorious sight that was Saix's hibernation store. "Just take what you need," he repeated and made his way to the food. A few more crashes and bangs later, the entire pile was strapped by tent canvasses and bungee rope to the red wagon that was Saix's most prized steal. The raccoon dropped an instant inflatable raft (why Saix had that he didn't know and at this point could care less) under the wagon and inflated it. The mobile food pile (and its furry passenger) sailed over the sleeping bear's head and landed just inside the cave entrance. The raccoon jumped down and started to push the wagon outside when he saw a can of Spuddies in the bear's paws. The raccoon shook his head and went to finish pushing his loot out the cave…and turned right back around to grab one last treat. Picking an empty coffee cup off the floor, he walked over to the bear and used the cup to push and replace the Spuddies all in one move. Chuckling to himself, the raccoon opened the can…and woke the bear. Quickly closing the can again, he nervously waited for the bear to realize what was going on.

"Axel?" the bear asked sleepily.

"No," Axel, which was the raccoon's name, said. The bear looked up at the moon.

"The moon's not full," he brandished the coffee cup. "You woke me up a week early?" Then he saw the wagon full of food. "Oh no," he said getting up. "Don't tell me you're actually dumb enough to steal my stuff," he said the last part with a laugh. The next part wasn't so funny.

"Axel I'm going to have to kill you."

Axel's eyes got huge and he backed away, throwing the can of Spuddies away as he did so.

"Please, I'm just a desperate guy, trying to feed his family."

"You don't have a family," the bear countered.

"I meant a family of one." The bear growled and Axel quickly added. "Wait, wait it's still in the cave so technically not stolen." He backed up right into the wagon and sent it down the cliff side. Both animals raced outside in time to see it stop in the middle of the road. Just as they gave a sigh of relief, it got hit by a truck. Axel quickly scampered down the cliff, followed closely by the bear. He just made it across the road when the bear got in front of him and picked him up.

"Saix wait!" Axel yelled as the bear was about to eat him. "I can get it all back for you!" The bear, Saix, stopped and looked at him disbelievingly. Sensing a possible opening, Axel continued. "That's right. If you eat me, you'll have to do it. But I can get it, all of it." He crossed his fingers in hopes Saix would take the bait.

"My red wagon?" Saix asked.

"Redder," Axel answered then gave an extra "ow" as Saix dug his claws into the raccoon's head.

"The blue cooler?" Saix continued.

"Blue cooler, on my list," Then Axel hesitantly added. "Does it have to be blue?"

"Yes!" Saix growled. "And my Spuddies. I love those things. 'Cause with Spuddies, enough just isn't enough."

"True so painfully true," Axel said, "and I'll tell you what. I'll get you the giant picnic pack family fun size." Saix looked him square in the eye.

"They have that?" he asked with slight disbelief.

"Pretty sure," Axel replied nervously, hoping his plan worked.

"Alright Axel, I'm going back to sleep. And when that moon is full," here Saix jerked his head in the direction of the moon, "I'm waking up and all my stuff better be right back where it was."

"But that's in one _week_," Axel said, nearly hysterical. That's impossible for one guy to-" He winced as Saix tightened his grip. "A week's perfect," Axel said quickly then added, "I'll get some helpers."

"Full moon, all my stuff," Saix repeated. "And don't even think about running away because if you do I will hunt you down and kill you." With that last threat, he threw Axel to the ground and lumbered off to his den.

"Okay," Axel said standing up, "Okay buddy you just rest easy 'cause I'm on it." He gave a nervous laugh then continued. "Yeah a week from now, we're going to be laughing about this thing." He backed into the vending machine and the Cheese Nachos fell into the dispenser. Reaching in and grabbing it, Axel looked at the bag and gave a groan of frustration. Walking over to the picnic tables, he spotted the place where the food had been hit by the truck. Running over to the flattened snacks, he picked up the can of Spuddies only to find that they were a worthless powder. After nearly getting run over by a second truck, Axel decided to get something to eat the best way he could; scavenging. After finding absolutely nothing, he began the journey to find some way to get himself out of this mess. A wind blew a supermarket catalog into his face and Axel saw that it had everything he needed to pay Saix back. Only no decent supermarket would let in a raccoon or any wild animal for that matter. A billboard for "El Rancho Radiant Garden" however was a little bit more realistic and Axel quickly found the miles and miles of suburbia. Patting himself on the back, Axel ran toward the houses not knowing what he was getting himself into.

00

Well that's it for the first chapter. Hopefully you like it. Also if this goes well, I may do more KH style stories.


End file.
